Oh Well, Oh Well
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: Songfic: Oh well, Oh well by Mayday Parade. Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, just the idea of the story


**Oh Well, Oh Well - A Teddy Fic -**

_**When you're alone, do you think of me?  
>And my diamond ring's thrown out to sea.<br>And when you love, do you love for me?  
>Like harmony, a<strong>__**ne**__**v**__**er**__**ending dream.**_

They'd been dating for the past two years! and now he breaks up with her? Teddy and Victoire, just right together, complimenting each other perfectly. But now what has he done but broken up with her for her very own cousin. She just hopes that when he's alone he thinks of her and her favorite diamond ring that he threw out deep into the sea next to her home when he told her that they were breaking up. Victoire hopes that when he's snogging that _other girl _he thinks of her and the way that they both got lost in the heavenly, dream-like kisses._  
><em>_  
><em>_**Oh well, oh well.**__**I**__**still hope for the best.  
>Say goodbye and send me off with a kiss farewell.<br>And I promise I'll be just as strong as I can be.  
>Maybe you<strong>__**c**__**ould get some sleep tonight. **_

A week after their break up and Victoire decided that she would get over the young man. But their last kiss still haunted her dreams; Teddy pressing his lips to hers as he whispered goodbye. Tears that had been streaming down her face from that moment until this one, stopped as she promised herself that she'd be stronger and she prayed that she could get some sleep and dream Teddy-less dreams._  
><em>_-_

_**So here's your song. It's twisting me.  
>I'<strong>__**d**__**give anything to make you scream.  
>And I'll just smile, and make believe I don't feel a thing. That doesn't<br>Work for me. **_

Dominque sat shocked in her bedroom, her guitar lying on her lap, and a letter in her hands. Teddy Lupin had just broken up with her. "I should've seen this comeing. He broke up with Vic, and I'm so similar to her." She laid down the letter and picked up her guitar. As she started to play, a memory flashed in her mind: Teddy wrapping his fingers around the neck of the guitar and begging Dominique to write him a song. So here his song was, ripping out of her as she sang and strummed, bending and breaking her heart and soul. She finished the song with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face because she was Dominique Weasley, and she was always smiling. Not even Teddy Lupin could change that. But the grin faltered and the tears spilled over because she was Dominique Weasley and she was experiencing her first broken heart._**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**O**__**h well, oh well. Guess I'll see you in hell.  
>There's a pretty little picture that's in my head.<br>And I'm starting to dream, changing colours while I sleep.  
>Maybe I'<strong>__**m**__**just wasting time. **_

At the Burrow, Dominique pretended nothing was wrong, she was trying to get over him. She'd made herself feel better by imagining Teddy Lupin burning in Hell while she stood there watching him. She'd dreamed about it the night before, so when she caught a glimpse of the jerk, she just smiled. Dominique realized that Teddy was just a waste of her time, a color-changing guy who'd only ever belonged to her in her dreams. _**  
>-<strong>_

_**Sit still and **__**l**__**isten to the soundtrack. I'll tell you how I took one  
>Straight thro<strong>__**u**__**gh the heart, and it's not easy to talk about. So we all  
>Scream loud.<strong>_

Lucy was curled up in a ball under her covers, her muggle iPod clamped in her hands, the loud music blasting in her ears. She was trying to block out the pain with the music, and it had been working up until the song switched to their song. Her and Teddy's. The song that they'd danced to at the Yule Ball; the song that had made Teddy lean down and whisper in her ear "This is the song that made me realize that if I didn't ask you out soon then my heart would give out, Lucy." And being a naïve fourth year and him an experienced seventh year, she had believed him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Her chest hurt from holding back the sobs and tears and sadness. So quickly, she cast a charm around her bed and screamed out her sorrows.

_**And that was it. I had made it**__**c**__**lean**__**just across the street with my new  
>Wings.<br>So I'll just fl**__**y**__**and hope that I remember the good times when it's done. **_

The next Hogsmeade weekend, Lucy was strolling along with her best friends when she saw him. He was coming straight towards her. He had a slight smile on his face and a saddened look in his eyes, but she came to the conclusion that he would never treat her good even if he did take her back, so she just glared at him. Then turned and crossed the street, feeling as light as a feather. She told her friends she'd meet up with them at the castle before taking off in the direction of Hogwarts, flying along through the air. She wasn't running away from him or the memories of him. No, she was running towards the life that she'd have without Teddy Lupin. A life full of her dreams and hopes and all the memories and good times anyone could ever ask for._**  
>-<strong>_

_**Oh well, oh well. I can't live with myself as I'm climbing in you**__**r**__**window  
>To get to your bed.<br>And I'll be what you need, y**__**o**__**u can call me anything just as long as we're  
>Still friends.<strong>_

Roxanne leaned against the wall at Kings Cross Station. She'd never be coming back here, well not until her future children reached eleven years old. And she couldn't be happier to be leaving Hogwarts and all of the bad memories it had for her entire family. For her dad and brother it was the place where their twin/uncle/namesake had died. But for Roxy it was where her one and only heartbreak had occurred. Stupid Teddy Lupin had shattered her heart into a million tiny colorful pieces that one last night. When he crawled through the window in the Hufflepuff common room and snuck into her dorm room, crawling into her bed with her. They'd been more than friends for a few weeks and over that time she'd fallen deeply in love with him. But after he said that they could only be friends, Roxanne said okay because she'd rather have him as a friend that nothing at all. __

Sit still and listen to the soundtrack. I'll tell you how I took one  
>Straight through the heart, and it's not eas<p>

___**y**__**to talk about.  
>So we all sing.<strong>_

She borrowed Lucy's iPod, promising to give it back in a few days. She listened over and over to the songs that reminded her of him the most . Especially the one he'd sung to her and then whispered that it was what drove him to kiss her the first time. But Roxy never once told anyone about the heartbreaker that was Teddy Lupin, it just hurt her too much. Besides, every heart has to sing its song and too often those notes aren't heard by anyone who's really listening_**  
><strong>__**-**_

_**When she smiles it's got nothing to do with me.  
>I'm not the one who sings he<strong>__**r**__**to sleep.  
>And I've been talking to G<strong>__**o**__**d asking for just a little help with you but  
>It's hopeless. <strong>_

Rose smiled at Scorpius as he tried to make her feel better. He didn't know why she was so sad, but he was her best friend and wanted to make her happy again. She just hoped that Teddy saw her smiling and knew it wasn't for him. They were at the Burrow and Al and Scorp had been attempting to generate a real smile from their Rosie-Posie. She would look over and see Teddy looking at her, and she knew she was stupid for falling in love with a man who was seven years older than her and who had broken most of her female cousins hearts, but she couldn't help it. Every night since he told her that he couldn't love her the way that she wanted to be loved, she had fallen asleep crying. Only one person had tried to change that and it was Scorpius. He sat next to her bed and sang for her until her eyes closed and her cheeks dried. He prayed for her when he was absolutely certain no one would hear him. "God, please help her see that I'm in love with her. Please." But then the new day would dawn and he would still just be little ol' Scorpius Malfoy. _**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**It's not the fir**__**s**__**t**__**time but this one really carved it in.  
>Tell your new friends that they don't know you like I do.<br>It's over. I wanna se**__**e**__**you again. I wanna feel it again.**_

It seemed like forever, but her heart fell in love again. This time with Scorpius, her best friend of all people. He never left her mind or side and she loved him even more for it. She just prayed that wherever Teddy Lupin had strayed off to, he had some friends there that were as good to him as Scorp was to her. But she doubted that anyone would know Teddy like her or her cousins. And when her and Scorpius got engaged right before graduation, she hoped Teddy knew that his games were over and that he could return to the family cause they were all happy and in love with good, loving guys._**  
><strong>__**-**_

_**Ohh, it's not the first time, but this one really carved it in.  
>Tel<strong>__**l **__**your new friends that no one knows you like I do.  
>It's over.<strong>__** I **__**wanna see you again. I wanna feel it again.**_

Except for little Lily Luna. Ten years separated the two of them, but she was so, so, so in love with the man and he with her. None of her family really approved, not only because of the age difference, but also because of the face he'd dated half of her cousins. None of them new that through all those years he'd been moving towards little Lily and true love, she made such a big impression on him. He made new friends, her friends. When he was going to propose to her, they told him they had no ideas, Teddy knew her better than any of them ever did. He invited all of his ex-girlfriends (all of them were Lily's cousins) and he just wanted them to see how in love with their baby cousin he was. __

_**I'l****l **__**keep you warm safe in m**__**y**__**arms. 'Till heaven calls, keep holding on**_

When Lily was wrapped tightly in Teddy's arms, she was never happier. She knew that her cousins had been there before her, but only she had really meant anything. Her husband held her close to his heart and she could listen to the musical beat. Until their dying breath, she would lay there, listening to the heart that had beat so many. many beats, but all of them were for her.


End file.
